Fools Rush In
by BlondeAuthor14
Summary: Set after first season deals with the trials and tribulations of the lives of the Orange County teens Please Read and Review! FINISHED LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL fools rush out
1. Over It

"I'm going insane without him", She thought to herself.

She heard a knock on the door and she thought it most likely wasn't for she wrote the letter and set it on her desk.

She took the pills and swallowed the entire bottles. She was choking so she grabbed her half empty bottle of tequila and finished that up to.

**SUMMER'S POV**

She went into Marissa's house her mom answered they said hi and as she was walking up the stairs. I heard a giant thud. I ran into the room. It was her Marissa. On the floor passed out. Now I saw her passed out one million times before but seeing her today sent a tingle down my spine. I looked at her desk letters. One to me one to her family and one to Ryan. I called 911 I am now at the hospital. I don't know if I should call Ryan. I guess I should.

The phone rang and he answered almost instantly.

"Hello", He said unaware of the bombshell that was about to come.

"Ryan, come to the hospital right away it's about Marissa I will explain later.

**RYAN'S POV **

I am so stupid how I could leave her. He didn't love Theresa and now Marissa could be dead because of me. I am in the hospital parking lot. I am racing up to the hospital room and I just saw summer.

"Summer, what happened?" He said .

She told him the story.

Then, she gave him the letter.

He read the letter

Dear Ryan,

I am sorry I did this to you. I love you but this world is too much of a burden. I feel like my life is spiraling out of control

I needed you. I needed you more. I know that I should have told you what I was thinking it is just I didn't want to intrude.

You will be my last thought

I am an outsider and I can't handle it,

It is okay though. I'm sorry.

**_How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That I hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That I'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
_** You were my escape from Newport, My Mom, Drinking and Drama in General.

I needed my escape. But you weren't here some nights I would

Dream you came back and we just went

In my car. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry.

_  
**So can you get me outta here  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
**_I always feel like in Newport I act like someone I'm not.

Everyone sees me perfect.

Perfect Hair. Teeth. Family.

But they don't see me cry. I cry every night.

I always feel alone.

No one knows the real Marissa cooper

The Marissa cooper that cries inside.

**_  
I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But I would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same_**

I'm sorry that I did this. I couldn't do this anymore.

I needed to get out of this place.

You are the first and last person I loved.

I want to thank you for all you have done.**_But you can make everything OK...  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over it_**

I'm sorry and I love you

Love,

Marissa


	2. Perfect

Have you ever felt a pang of guilt? This is what Ryan felt only in just a millisecond. He was the reason Seth ran away. Luckily he came back so Summer didn't hate him any more. He did notice the one person that should be the maddest at him was very nice to him. Yes, Julie Cooper was nice to Ryan. She was able to see Marissa. Then, she told the doctor that Ryan could go in. Marissa was knocked out she couldn't talk to him but he could talk to her.

He sat next to her bed. Then he spoke:

Marissa, I am so sorry I dragged you into this. My life. At first I thought you were too good for you but then I saw how you were sick you were of Newport Beach. I wish I didn't leave you then come back three times. I figured it out the reason I came back. It was you Marissa you have to be one of the most beautiful people I have ever met.

**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**  
**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

I am sorry for everything I did to you I screwed up your relationship with Luke. I am sorry for everything. When I left all I thought about was how stupid I was to leave you. I want to be with you forever.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hearI'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

You didn't know this side of me the soft one. I don't because when I do people let me down. My mom, Theresa, My Dad all let me down and I thought you would do it to my surprise you didn't.

**  
I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you**

**Marissa's POV**

She felt horrible. Why did she do this to him? She had a lot of tubes in her mouth but she wanted to scream I love you.

She squeezed his hand and saw through the corners of her eyes that he smiled. After she got better she was going to go straight to therapy. She didn't want to but he didn't need to come back he wanted to. He loved her and she knew he read the letter.

**Summer's POV**

I called Seth after Ryan just walked out of her room. When Suddenly Seth Walked in the room. He ran over and I explained what happened. He sat with me now we haven't talked much since he got back. Then he said,"Summer I need to talk to you".


	3. So much for my happy ending

**SETH'S POV**

I can't do this. She might lose her best friend I shouldn't drop this bomb on her, but if I don't she is going to figure it out anyways.

"Summer, Anna is back."

Summer. Summer Oh, crap I can see it starting an anger blackout. I am in trouble.

**2 weeks later**

Summer still counts believe it. She hated Anna

And now Seth was spending every fucking bit of time with her. She avoided him for the past two weeks giving him the evil glare. She decided to apologies. She took her car and drove to his house. She walked into his room and Anna and Seth were on top of each other making out Seth immediately knew what was about to break out PURE HELL.

Cohen, I can't believe you first you tell me all this shit about naming the boat after me. Then, you leave come back ignore me bring home this slut faced whore and I come to apoligies to you and I find you sucking her face that is it we are over. O-V-E-R.

Immediately a stream of tears fell. Summer ran out Seth of coarse was running after her. She shut the car door and sped off she ran into her room and collapsed. She turned on avril lavignes so much for my happy ending.

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be**

She thought that there love could last for ever. Then it fell apart she didn't under stand she wanted him to explain. Her best friend was on the verge of death and then Seth just does this to me I thought he was different not like all the other lying cheating bastards. Different. She thought could now guy be different even guys so sweet did something so fucking stupid like this even Ryan and Seth .Seth was one of then sweetest guys summer ever met. But he turned out like all the rest. Complete dumbshits

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

How could she work threw this was like the part of the rollercoaster that is all the way down her life was at an all time low. She wasn't going to pull a Marissa. She was stronger. Summer could always show her emotions way more different then Marissa. Marissa got weak summer acted strong when on the inside she was falling apart.  
**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
all the shit that you do**

I am a difficult bitch. But anyone who says that is two's he hides everything his feelings I guess all his romantic crap is just plain old guy shit.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

Were done it's over. Then summer started to sing

_You are everything that I wanted. _

_We are mint to be supposed to be but I lose it._

_I don't want those memories_

_So close to me to fade a way. _

_But all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending._

At the hospital

Ryan sat by Seth and summer sat two seats away from Ryan. The all came because Marissa's tubes were going to be taken out and they were all going to here if she was going to go to therapy. Everyone wanted her to and get better. It was s a lot different for everyone for Seth and summer's break up to Ryan's surprise the doctor asked who wanted to go in first and Julie let Ryan.

The minute he walked in. Marissa had a giant smile on her face she gave him a faint kiss and the first thing she said to him was. I heard what you said the fist time you visited

"Ryan, I love you" she said

'I love you to", he said without hesitation for the first time and Marissa smiled.

Ryan finally said,"Marissa are you going to go to therapy"


	4. Maybe I'm amazed

"Ryan, I think I am" She said.

He smiled and he gave her a faint kiss. He went outside and told them the news. Then, the doctor came and Julie told him then the doctor said that she could get one in three days and go to therapy in two weeks after because they didn't want her to have second thoughts. They all agreed. Then Julie went to visit Marissa and tell her the news.

Marissa gladly accepted under one condition if it was okay with Sandy and Kirsten if Marissa could stay in the Pool house with Ryan. Kirsten accepted always welcomed a little feminism in the house. Summer was trying to drop hints to Seth to take her back, but he never caught the clue.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ryan was excited yet nervous. It caught him completely of guard. She would be at the mental institution for two months. One month no one could see her. They were very strict. Or as Seth said it was like that one movie on Lifetime starring Sandra Bullock called 28 days. Which he had been watching ever since Anna went back to Pittsburgh and summer dumped him. Ryan heard the doorbell ring he ran said hi to Seth and saw Marissa at the door a suitcase in her hand. He took it and they went in the pool house then Marissa started watching a lifetime movie with Seth Ryan didn't want to but he sat down anyway bored out of his mind by the end of the three hour movie Seth and Marissa were gasping because it turned out to be the wife who was dead who killed her daughter not the dad. Then at 9 o clock Marissa and Ryan went to his room. Meanwhile, at jimmy's house the doorbell rang.

They kissed.

**Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
Hung me on a line**

**  
**Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Jimmy said hi and opened the door.

**Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Babe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help to me understand  
**  
They rounded 2nd base

And Marissa said "Ryan im ready"

He said," are you sure?"

"Sure as ever"

**Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Babe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand**

He saw the gun and asked for no trouble

**  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
You right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**

Marissa knew she loved him she loved Ryan Atwood more than anything.

This will make leaving him so much harder at this exact moment she loved him

Then, boom

The KILLER left...

Leaving Jimmy Cooper to die.

**The Next Morning**

Hailey came to Jimmy's to figure out if he wanted to go to the movies. She walked into the house and saw his body sprawled on the floor she immedianlty called the cops and Marissa. Every one was in a state of shock. Marissa especially she could have been saving her dad she should have stayed with her dad yet inside she was a little happy. She knew that was horrible but she now knew Ryan and her had a never-ending bond. She loved him and he loved her at this moment she was setting her head on his shoulder crying and all he did was sit there and pet her hair. She loved how he didn't speak Ryan didn't need to say anything like that old saying actions speak louder than words. She loved him. He loved her.


	5. Dice

Today was the day of jimmy's funeral. She was sad but she knew the minute she found out that Ryan was the one. He was so considerate he knew exactly what to do. It was then when she remembered that she was going to the mental institution in 2 days. Ryan walked in when she started crying again Marissa was dressed in a regular black dress. She Seth, summer and Seth and Ryan carpooled. Seth and summer stayed clear of each other but, they still got along with Ryan and Marissa. They both wanted to get back to each other. When, they got there she couldn't stop crying. They all were very sad. Seth took summer away and said

"Summer, Please give us another chance I am so sorry and we both know that both of us want this to work out. So please forgive me."

"I don't know Seth"

"

"Please, Summer I am begging you." She wanted to say know but she said yes and they kissed and sealed the deal. She was happy even though she was at her best friend's dad's funeral. The police figured out who killed jimmy it was Holly's dad he was token away. Marissa was sad she saw her dad being lowered into the dark 6 foot grave she broke down and ran off Ryan followed shortly after. She broke down and he tried to calm her down.

2 Days Later

Marissa was at the mental institution saying good bye was so hard in a few minutes she had to go to the doctor to take a bunch of tests to see what her physical state was. She read Ryan's note that he gave her with a bouquet of red roses. It said, Marissa,

I am proud of you for doing this.

I Love you

-Ryan

The Cohen's house

Ryan was proud but we defiantly wasn't happy. Seth was trying to help, keyword trying

"Okay, Ryan you could do something to send you to a mental institution no that isn't good, or you could help me with Summer we are going out on Saturday and I need to make it perfect"

Ryan gave him the "look"

"Selfish, much got it"

I am leaving; Seth was just about to talk when Ryan told him not to even ask and Seth knew exactly knew what Ryan was going to do.

I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think if you  
Where your garden have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me  
I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think if you  
Misty morning and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing


	6. A Thousand Miles

As, Marissa was walking back to her room in a therepy session. She saw another folder next to hers which meant she had a roommate. She walked into the room and she heard a voice that sent a tingle down her spine she knew it was the voice of the one who possibly put her in this mental institution. All he had to say was the most horrible thing ever and that was

"Marissa, I've been waiting for you", that was the voice of Oliver Trask.

Marissa was scared. Then, she was terrified. Oliver took out a roll of tape and a paper clip, a sharpened paper clip.

Ryan had to drive to Nevada he thought about Marissa he wondered if she really loved him too. Then he saw it the sign. It said NEVADA. It was only like 15 minutes in if he hurried.

Terrified, Marissa didn't know what to do. He slowly went towards her and taped her mouth now she knew Oliver wasn't just crazy anymore he was insane.

Ryan suddenly had this feeling that he had to be with Marissa. He was like 5 min away. He was in the town. Then he lokked at the clock then he told himself

"oh, screw the clock"

suddenly Seth clled

"Seth"

"Ryan, Marissa just called from the cell she hid she was crying and screaming. What are you going to do?"

"oh mi god! Bye steh"

"but"

Now he started speeding when he got there he ran out of the car and ran in the door just as he went to room #225. The lady at the front desk told him too stop and asked what room. He said 225 she asked if he wanted to see Oliver Trask because Marissa Cooper can't have any visitors. Immediantly he ran the lady called security and by the time they came he was in the room he saw the body of oliver and he heard a faint cry. He lokked in the closet when Security ran in and were taken aback. Marissa was crying in fetal position with a bloody pen in her hand. She had a skirt pulled up and everyone knew in the room and knew she was raped then killed Oliver.

Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I've fallen...

Making my way down town  
Waking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight


	7. Fly

They were at the police station.

They caught Oliver and they were talking to Marissa. She said that the best to help her get threw the hard time she needed one person and NOT be in a mental institution. She was calm for being in such a horrible situation. Right now it was a week after they found she and she honestly spent almost all week in therapy and when she was out of therapy she would cry wile Ryan stroked her hair and she slept. The institution let Ryan stay there and now she was with the institutions head person her therapist and the cops begging to get out of the insane asylum. Then, the cop reminded her there will be a trial and she will need a lawyer. Later, she called Sandy, he accepted.

"I don't need to stay here I only want Ryan"

Then, her mom ran in the door.

"Sweetheart, I was so scared about you I was in Paris and Kirsten called, and I thought I don't know I was just worried, any thing you need any thing you want of course after you had about 6 months of therapy"  
Marissa had no choice she agreed as long as she got to talk to Ryan whenever she wanted to.

To Julie Cooper's dismay.

They agreed.

In the Mental Institution

At a check-up

Marissa Cooper, you have all the symptoms of an early pregnancy.

"May, I take a test"

Yes then we will be ready in 15 min. Marissa took the test 3 times before she accepted the truth she Marissa Cooper was exactly 6 months pregnant. The horrible thing was she didn't know if the baby was Ryan's or Oliver's child. She knew immediately she had to call she clicked each number 612-370-9986. Hen she heard the

"Hello, Hello"

She Hung up

She went outside and ran away. She sat by the pond and cried

she didn't understand she had to call.

She didn't know what to do so she went inside

Confused

Puzzled

Or as Seth would say

Confuzzled

Where she was going she didn't know.

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,   
for a minute, all the world can wait,  
let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

Any moment, everything can change.


	8. Fools Rush In

She decided who to call, Summer.

"Hey, sum can you come down here we need to talk"

"Yeah, sure coop, I'll be there in an hour"

"Just do not tell Ryan, Kay"

"Kay, love ya coop"

"Ya, hurry"

When she explained Marissa broke down. She told her about 500 zillion times that Marissa had to tell Ryan and Marissa had an idea well not really the only thing she was sure of was that she could not come home. She still didn't know if the baby was Ryan's or Oliver's. But if the Newpsies found out then Newport would know. And Marissa could not live that down the only people she would tell would be her dad, Summer the Cohen's and well Ryan. But her mom. NO.

Summer left and Ryan came down when she told him he was shocked but slightly happy to completely terrified. He then figured out Oliver and then Marissa saw his expression.

"Now, Ryan I know but we can work threw that"

Suddenly, he had that look that Seth got when he got a good idea.

"Okay Marissa this is a bad idea but let's break you out of here and get married by Elvis in a chapel for 10$"

"What are you kidding me?"

"Yes, Then we will move away from Newport raise the baby and bedaubing bada-boom"

"Okay"

"What, really"

"okay, anything but Newport I will only tell the Cohen's and I already told Summer but one thing you can break me outta here by saying to the doctors that we are engaged which technically we are and then say you are taking me out to lunch and there we go . I love you, Ryan"

"I love you too but we got to go the chapel it closes soon"

They left and drove to Las Vegas to the chapel where they also booked a hotel room.

Do you Ryan Atwood take Marissa Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?

I do

Do you Marissa Cooper take Ryan Atwood to be your lawfully wedded Husband?

By the state of Nevada you are man and wife you may kiss the bride

The kissed and new that this was not a mistake

Fools rush in, where angels fear to tread  
And so I come to you my love  
My heart above my head  
Though I see the danger there  
If there's a chance for me  
Then I don't care, oh-oh-oh-oh

Fools rush in, where wise men never go  
But wise men never fall in love  
So how are they to know  
When we met, I felt my life begin  
So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in

And I don't care, oh-oh-oh-oh

Fools rush in, where wise men never go  
But wise men never fall in love  
So how are they to know  
When we met, I felt my life begin  
So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in

So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in

So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in

So open up your heart and let  
This fool rush in


	9. Love Is

Marissa awoke feeling different then she looked at Ryan and remembered last night. She had a husband now. And she learned the knew feeling for the first time since about one to two years and it was called happiness then horror she had to go back to Newport Beach and tell everyone the good news. She only wished that her dad was there. But Hailey would be and of course Kirsten who she considered her mom. But Ryan was going to be there. Then Ryan woke up and they kissed. Then Marissa sid

"Ryan, Can you call Kirsten and ask if she can have us over for dinner and hailey and Julie"

"I'm on it", He said

2 Hours later

Marissa stood shaky

Scared, all she wanted was not to tell her mom. But she knew she had to. When she told everyone that she was pregnant and didn't know whose it was. Everyone was happy except for the guys who were stunned and Julie Cooper who had her mouth wide open. Then Marissa told them about how Ryan and she got married in Vegas and later they were going to have an actual wedding. Then Julie went off

"How could you do that you little whore. Do you know how bad this is going to make you look, me look Marissa Marie Cooper How do you even think about me"

Ju;ie stormed off and Marissa cried ryan ran to her side . then Kirsten told ryan to step aside. Then she asked Marissa to go on a walk and she said," Now marissa I do not want you to talk. I am going to talk now. When sandy and I met my father did not approve and I now how you feel. That is what I want to say marissa but that would be a lie tou have been threw more in this year than some girls go threw in a lifetime but the most important thing is that ryan really loves you. I mean yopu mean the world to him and love is a splendid thing it in a dictionary means

A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair

But what does that reallymean.I will tell you it means being safe with some one it is unexplanible and about you being preganent I am happy for you and I want to give you something . Kirsten haned marissa an old tattered pink book. It was passed down threw my family it was given to me at my wedding and I want to give it to you. It is a collection of live poems. And I want to read you my favorite one

**Love Is ...**

Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong,  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start.

love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart.


	10. I Love The Way You

**9 Months Later**

They were all sitting in the Cohen Living room. It was Marissa's due date. Marissa got "Divorced" from her parents. Her mom still hasn't talked to her since the official announcement. Two months ago Ryan and Marissa got in a huge fight and got divorced it was still awkward.

**2 Months Earlier**

"Why do you have to be like this Marissa?" Ryan screamed, "You are 7 months pregnant and I find you drinking, I left this life in chino and you drag me into this, That is it I will pay for the baby be at the birth take care of you let you live in my poolhouse but I want a divorce"

Marissa cried,"Ryan I'm sorry it is the last time I swear I promise the minute the baby is born I will go back to Rehab"

**2 Months Later**

Marissa still did love him thow and he loved hr, he was just scared of doing his past over again. Then marissa Screamed Kirsten got ready and brought Marissa to the hospital. Then after 5 hours. Marissa had a baby girl in her hands Then they named her Alyssa Marie Cooper. Then they took it in for the test and would get the result in one week

**1 week later**

they got the call and Ryan decided to take Marissa out for dinner at the lighthouse she accepted. Then Ryan in the Middle of dinner brought out a poem that took him about 1 week to write then he got down on one knee and brought out the shiniest ring ever

I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.

A gentle word like a spark of light,  
Illuminates my soul  
And as each sound goes deeper,  
It's YOU that makes me whole

There is no corner, no dark place,  
YOUR LOVE cannot fill  
And if the world starts causing waves,  
It's your devotion that makes them still

And yes you always speak to me,  
In sweet honesty and truth  
Your caring heart keeps out the rain,  
YOUR LOVE, the ultimate roof

So thank you my Love for being there,  
For supporting me, my life  
I'll do the same for you, you know,  
Marissa Cooper, Please be my wife.

She said yes and they talked about Marissa Cooper and ryan atwood's new baby girl Alyssa Marie Atwood.


	11. Time of your Life

Seth and Summer were thrilled they had a niece (in some sense for Summer). Summer was happy it was a girl she immediately bought an entire designer baby wardrobe for a year. Summer was also happy for planning a wedding she was the maid of honor. The wedding planners were Kirsten, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Sandy and Seth. They planned to have the wedding in 6 months so Alyssa would be 6 months old were Summer bought a cute dress that looked like a baby wedding dress. So every week before the wedding after the Engagement Party they would plan.

The party was tonight. Kirsten was throwing it at the Cohen household. She loved to throw parties. Marissa was sad that her mom didn't come even though she hated her. Seth and Ryan were in the pool house talking.

"Hey, Ryan I was planning on asking summer tonight"

"I asked Marissa a few weeks ago, Man"

"I know but I mean she is just so…. And I just want to….. and I want to ask her….. Before she goes to New York after your wedding."

"I don't know if I were you I would ask Marissa if she would mind if you stole her thunder"

"okay, Man"

Seth asked Marissa and she was thrilled . They went out to the party and all the exclusive people in Newport. Then a cop came up to Marissa and they said stuff about the trial. She asked Ryan and she asked what that was about. And he said he would tell her later then Seth came on the deck and asked Summer she said yes. And they turned on both their favorite song

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life


	12. Perfect World

"Ryan,What is everyone talking about?"

"Marissa, Im so sorry"

"Oliver isn't dead"

"what"

"He is going threw trial right now"

"O...my...go...i need to..."

'I'll come with you"

He walked past Seth and nodded everyone knew he didn't die. He was severely injured. but not dead.

Marissa for the next few weeks planned didn't even talk about it just planned helped summer plan her wedding. She was silent. she feelt betrayed. Why did it happen to her? She did not understand. why was her life so hard but at least she had Ryan she thanked god everyday. She was happy he was there for her and Alyssa. She loved him. Then Summer took her to another room

"Hey"

"Guess what?"

"what"

"Im Preganent"

"OMG SUM IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU"

"me too"

"have you told seth"

"no"

"oh"

"im going to"

"good"

They hugged she was happy for them but she thought of oliver the irony killed her. She loved Ryan. She felt safe but now she was scared all over again

I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all


	13. Ladie's Night

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

It was a day before the wedding. Marissa was freaking out. half because of Oliver also because she had a wedding. She had a beautiful dress. a cake. all that jazz. Ryan was staying with Seth and Marissa was staying with Summer. It was stressful but a beatiful wedding was tomorrow and Alyssa was with Kirsten.

"Marissa, are you excited"

"very"

"of course"

"i am too i mean i know it's not my wedding but it's you and ryan this is the day you will tell lyssa about"

"i know"

"im excited cohen was sooo happy im gonna be a mommy we can have baby friends and go shopping and be mommies together Marissa"

"can't wait"

They giggled had fun. then decided it would be fun to have a girl's night they shopped, ate watched Brad pitt and a season of friends and joked until they were on the floor laughing. Marissa hadn't had that much fun in months a year two she didn't know they had so much fun. They decided to prank call cohen and ryan

"Is Seth there?" summer said in her sexiest but not giving herself away voice

"This is me"

(Seth knows it is Summer caller id)

"Mr. Cohen are calling about..."

"What are you wearing"

"A...black shirt and jeans"

"That truns me on"

"COHEN"

"i know it's you summer.

They hung up and Marissa laughed so hard she thought she was going to die the night was perfect a perfect beginnging to the best day of her life.

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night  
It's ladies night

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright  
This is your night tonight,  
C'mon girls

Girls, we've all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
The feeling's good

Chorus  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright  
This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby  
Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)  
Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah  
Stay with me tonight

If you hear any noise  
It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh  
Come on girls

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

Chorus  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (Oh what a night)

On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is our night, ladies  
You got to be there

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

Oh ladies night

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright


	14. Angels brought me herewedding

WEDDING

It was the day. Marissa looked beatiful. Summer, stunning. Everyone looked there best even little alyssa looked cute in her dress that looked like summers only smaller. They were both happy as could be. Today was the happiest Marissa ever was. Then it was time he saw her she looked great. First, The brides maids went down then Seth and Summer then Melissa and then Marissa. She had a corset style silk white part of the top part of the dress. Then a flowy bottom with a train. She had lace gloves. Then she had a veil that went down to her ankle. She looked wonderful Ryan was stunned after the wedding he told her.

"i love you we did it great dress by the way"

"like it"

"yah it's...wow"

" that's what i was looking for"

"I love you"

"you too"

"we are married"

"yah"

"do you want to go to the reception"

"we could skip it"

"i don't think we can"

"who cares im finally happy"

"me too"

then when they walked out of the archway where they held the wedding everyone blew bubbles and realesed doves. They kissed and Marissa felt like she was on the top of the world finally she was there.

It's been a long and winding journey, but i'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes...

My dreams came true, when i found you  
I found you, my miracle...

If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Standing here before you, feels like i've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name...

My dreams came true, right here in front of you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Brought me here to be with you,  
I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
Yes they brought me here...   
If you could feel, the tenderness i feel...  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...


	15. Author's Note

IM DONE LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY FOOLS RUSH OUT IT WILL BE GOOD YOU WILL LOVE IT I PROMISE. WOW THE END OF FOOLS RUSH IN TEAR TEAR WELL READ THE NEXT ONE IT'LL ROCK

LUV YA ALL,

PRINCESSLEIA131

FORMELY OCFANATIC


End file.
